Stay With Me
by KathleenDee
Summary: Show me the meaning of being lonely


**AN: Hey everyone! Got a new songfic here that I think you will enjoy. As always I recommend that you listen to the song while reading I know it can move a little fast but it really works better that way. Evoke much more emotion too. Anywho I'm taking it back with this song. Lol Please review I would love to know your opinion. **

**Song- Show me the meaning of being lonely**

**Artist- Back Street Boys**

**Fic Title- Stay With Me  
**

_**Show me the meaning of being lonely**_

**Wakka POV **

He looked over his shoulder

_**So Many words for the broken heart**_

He should have known she would get that look about her when he brought up the image of his brother. He wished he could somehow make her forget the pain she had been through, make it vanish like the faulty image of Chappu that the pyerflies began to disassemble with his loss of focus.

_**It's hard to see in a crimson love**_

But he was fooling himself again.

_**So hard to breathe**_

He wasn't sure if it was because they remained in the Far Plane for far to long, or because he was once again standing so close beside her as the party exited the sickly place. She was by his side then, but was she really? He couldn't tell anymore.

A lightning bolt was heard crackling and the Mage quickened her step.

_**Walk with me, and maybe**_

----

"Look at dat one ya?" Wakka pointed at yet another flash of lighting in the distance.

_**Nights of light so soon become**_

The two figures sat huddled next to each other under the travel agency back awning. He had found her out there sitting by herself.

"How far away do think it is?" Lulu asked. Not even caring about the logic of the Thunder Planes, she needed to talk, the urge too great.

_**Wild and free**_

"Let's count." They waited for another flash than began to count aloud. Lulu's numbers a soft whisper compared to his.

"One… two—" The thunder overpowered and muted their laughter.

_**I can feel the sun**_

"You should leave now." He should have seen it coming in her faded smile but the light once again blinded him.

_**Your every wish **_

He rose without a word, glancing back only briefly.

_**...will be done**_

Her eyes

_**They tell me...**_

_**Show me the meaning of being lonely**_

_**Is this the feeling I need to walk with?**_

_**Tell me why, I can't be there where you are**_

_**There's something missing in my heart**_

**Lulu POV**

_**Life goes on, as it never ends**_

"Maybe you should go to her."

Tidus nodded; determination and love written all over.

She watched him watch Tidus leave

_**Eyes of stone observe the trends**_

He then turned to her

_**They never say**_

She challenged him to say something, anything.

Please…

_**forever gaze "if only..."**_

**That Night**

_**Guilty roads to an endless love**_

They slept close to one another that night.

_**(Endless love)**_

Yet neither was asleep. Both feeling a pinch of guilt the more they touched.

_**There's no control**_

She could feel herself slowly give to the urge rising in her chest.

_**Are you with me now?**_

He pulled her closer

_**Your every wish **_

Lulu slid into his embrace, staring at him intently, waiting.

_**will be done**_

His eyes

_**They tell me...**_

_**Show me the meaning of being lonely**_

_**Is this the feeling I need to walk with?**_

_**(Tell me why)**_

_**Tell me why, I can't be there where you are**_

_**There's something missing in my **_

_**Heart…**_

-----

"Choose."

_**There's nowhere to run **_

"You must choose the one who whom I will change…"

_**I have no place to go**_

"If one of us is to become a fayth… I volunteer."

_**Surrender my heart, body, and soul**_

"Me too, Yuna!"

She turned and glared at him

**Wakka POV**

_**How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show?**_

"Lu." They were walking toward the Dome in which Lady Yunalesca waited for their response. It seemed everyone was walking at their own slow and steady pace.

"I wish you wouldn't have—"

"What difference does it make, weather I'm here or not?"

"You want too much Wakka, now is not the—

"I only want two things…two"

She fell silent knowing very well that all Wakka ever wanted was to keep Yuna safe, and her.

All he wanted was her…

_**You are missing in my heart**_

"If can't have one, I'm gonna try really hard to keep the other." He walked ahead of her, hugging his Blitzball close to him. Hoping with all his might that he could have both.

_**Tell me why I can't be there where you are**_

She watched him leave, hoping the same thing.

-----

_**Show me the meaning of being lonely**_

"Wakka" Her voice wrapping around itself.

_**Is this the feeling I need to walk with?**_

He turned

_**(Tell me why)**_

She looked tired, her jaw was set though and her eyes locked onto his.

_**Tell me why, I can't be there where you are**_

He was by her side once again.

_**There's something missing in my heart**_

Trembled hands laced together

_**Show me the meaning of being lonely**_

_**(Being lonely) **_

_**Is this the feeling I need to walk with?**_

Fighting in the final battle with Sin without a final Summoning was unheard of.

And yet here they were.

_**Tell me why, I can't be there where you are**_

"Stay with me…" She whispered.

_**There's something missing in my heart**_

"Always."

**AN: I think this song was appropriate for this couple, plus I like them a lot lol. Hope you guys saw what I was trying to do with this, and if not tell me I'll be more than happy to fill you in on the dynamics of Lulu and Wakka's relationship. Lol Review por favor**

**KathleenDee**


End file.
